On the international transmission of sports events or other events, the virtual replacement of existing advertising spaces with national versions has a great market potential. An important condition is that according to current law no additional advertising spaces may normally be added. The virtual advertising may therefore only replace visible advertising. This represents a difficult problem in common contexts.
A solution for replacing pitch-perimeter advertising is described in WO 2012/038009. A monochrome advertising space is detected here using a code in the camera image. The replacing banner content can be rendered while using the dimensions of the detected advertising area and the rendered banner content can be combined with the image of the camera by chroma keying with a measured chromaticity.
The solution of WO 2012/038009 requires an encoding of the banner image.